witcherfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Анна-Генрієтта
Анна-Генрієтта ( ) — героїня літературного циклу, написаного Анджеєм Сапковським, і його адаптацій, в тому числі доповнення «Кров і Вино» до відеогри Відьмак 3: Дикий Гін. Молода княгиня Туссену, сестра Сільвії-Анни та кузина Емгира вар Емрейса, імператора Нільфгарду. Опис Характеристика *Молода княгиня відрізнялась своєю мирною політикою в управлінні державою, через що була шанованою серед простого люду. *Анарієтта є великою прихильницею творчості боклерського митця Доріана Вілесса, і навіть була б не проти попозувати для нього без одягу. *Анні-Генрієтті не чужа легка інфантильність, яку через свій титул вона проявляє вкрай рідко. Зовнішність *Анна-Генрієтта мала трохи гострий і кирпатий ніс, блакитні, проникливі і як би злегка схвильовані блакитні очі. *Каштанове волосся покладені в дивовижний дійсно витвір мистецтва — укріплену оксамитовими вставочками зачіску, продуману до найдрібніших нюансів, включаючи і ідеальної форми локон у вигляді півмісяця на лобі. *Ліф декольтованої сукні переливався тисячами блакитних і фіолетових смужок на чорному тлі, поділ був чорний, густо вкритий шиттям з маленьких золотих хризантем. *Шию обвивало майстерними завитками кольє з обсидіану, смарагдів і ляпіс-лазурі, що закінчується жадеїтовим хрестом, що заходив мало не в улоговинку між невеликими, підтримуваними жорстким корсетом грудками. *У доповненні «Кров і Вино» Анна-Генрієтта з'являється майже в тому ж вигляді, що і в книгах. Тільки колір очей у неї сірий, а волосся стає світлим. Участь у літературній Сазі У княгині був роман з Любистком, вони таємно зустрічалися, поки її чоловік був у Цінтрі. Коли Раймунд дізнався про це, то хотів вирвати серце молодого барда, засмажити і змусити свою дружину з'їсти його. Довгий час він приховував образу, але задуманому не судилося здійснитися — Раймунд помер від серцевого нападу під час візиту до чергової коханки. Незабаром в Туссен повернувся Любисток, хоч і не по своїй волі. Прибув в герцогство він в компанії Ґеральта із Рівії, Регіса, Кагіра, Мільви і Ангулеми. Після смерті чоловіка у княгині і Любистка був короткий роман. Виявивши його в обіймах баронеси Ніки, Анарієтта хотіла його стратити, але в останню хвилину передумала і вигнала барда з Туссену назавжди. Дані з книг Сапковського :У першої жінки ніс був гострий і кирпатий, блакитні, проникливі і як би злегка схвильовані очі. Каштанове волосся покладені в дивовижний дійсно витвір мистецтва – укріплену оксамитовими вставочками зачіску, продуману до найдрібніших нюансів, включаючи і ідеальної форми локон у вигляді півмісяця на лобі. Ліф декольтованої сукні переливався тисячами блакитних і фіолетових смужок на чорному тлі, поділ був чорний, густо вкритий шиттям з маленьких золотих хризантем. Шию обвивало майстерними завитками кольє з обсидіану, смарагдів і ляпіс-лазурі, що закінчується жадеїтовим хрестом, що заходив мало не в улоговинку між невеликими, підтримуваними жорстким корсетом грудками. Каре вирізу було низьким і глибоким, оголені мініатюрні плічка, здавалося, не гарантували достатньої опори – Ґеральт щомиті очікував, що сукня сповзе з бюста. Але вона не сповзала, бо утримувалася в потрібному положенні таємничими вузлами кравецького мистецтва і буфами рукавів. :Гостроноса княгиня несподівано страшенно розгнівалася. Через якесь випадково кинуте слово хтось із баронів впав у немилість і під вартою і особисто маршалом двору був перепроваджений в Башту. Втім, мало кого крім самого барона схвилював цей інцидент. :– Та чого ж, хотілося б дізнатися, я не помічаю з того, що так очевидно для тебе? Е? На що я повинен, по-твоєму, розкрити очі? :– А хоч би й на те, – процідив відьмак, – що твоя княгиня – балувана дитина, з якої виросла розпещена нахаба і буффонка. На те, що вона допустила тебе до своїх принад, захоплена новизною, і ти негайно вилетиш у трубу, як тільки з'явиться новий трубадур з новим і більш захоплюючим репертуаром. :– Неймовірно низько і вульгарно те, що ти говориш. Сподіваюся, ти усвідомлюєш це? Доповнення «Кров і Вино» Туссен охопили серйозні проблеми — вночі цей край вина і любові тероризує страшне чудовисько. Убито троє лицарів, а на носі лицарський турнір, зрив якого може сильно нашкодити репутації Анни-Генрієтти і Боклера. Тому княгиня відправляє двох лицарів Мільтона і Пальмеріна в Північні королівства на пошуки кращого фахівця в таких справах — відьмака Ґеральта. Княгиня обіцяє щедру нагороду Білому Вовку, і в якості авансу дарує йому виноградник Корво Б'янко. На жаль, відразу після прибуття відьмака Бестія завдала нового удару — був убитий лицар Пейрак-Пейран. Княгиня починає всіма силами допомагати відьмаку. Разом з ним вона досліджувала місце смерті Бичачої Голови, а потім провела його на закрите святкування в «Мандрагору», де на основі отриманих доказів дійшла висновку, що за Бестією може стояти давно вигнана сестра. Вона наказує Ґеральту зупинити Бестію і знайти сестру цілою і неушкодженою. Але, як виявилося, саме Сіанна наказала вбити лицарів, щоб помститися за своє вигнання. Вампірові не сподобалося, що його шантажували, і він поставив ультиматум: або Сіанна прийде до нього на зустріч, або Боклер потоне в крові. Анна-Генрієтта не погодилась видати йому сестру, і через це на місто напали вампіри. Напади було зупинено силами Ґеральта і Регіса. Якщо в ході цього Сіанна буде вбита, то княгиня засадить відьмака до в'язниці і витягне його звідти тільки його друг Любисток. Вона не заплатить Вовкові нагороду і накаже ніколи не потрапляти їй на очі. Якщо Сіанна виживе, то думка княгині про її долю буде неоднозначною. Дворянство вимагатиме її кари, але княгиня не наважиться серйозно її покарати. Якщо Білий Вовк не дізнався про справжні мотиви Сільвії-Анни, вона голкою з шпильки вб'є сестру і тут же буде застрелена командиром гвардії де ла Туром. Весь Боклер буде занурений в траур по улюбленої княгині. Якщо Ґеральт досяг успіху в спілкуванні з Сіанною, то сестри помиряться, і для обох настануть світлі дні. Відьмак Ґеральт із Рівії завжди буде бажаним гостем в Туссені. Запис в щоденнику : While searching for the Beast, the duchess proved that, when the need arose, she was able to throw off the chains of convention and get her hands dirty with direct action alongside the witcher. Even if she had to do so in a state of relative dishabille. : Surprisingly enough, the duchess handled the rigors of the trail as adroitly as she did those of palace audiences. Geralt quickly saw how, even when stripped of her sumptuous gown and wrapped in a coarse cloak, Anna Henrietta remained the same confident and tenacious ruler as ever. Yet then again, this should not have come as a surprise, for the Toussaint court on a daily basis hosted battles of cutting remarks, malicious half-truths and bald-faced lies that were just as fierce as any fought with sword and cannon. The duchess was an unchallenged master of this courtly warfare, and the witcher had the chance to make use of this experience. : If Geralt thought the tales of Her Illustrious Grace's implacable wrath were exaggerated, he quickly was shown how greatly he was mistaken. As soon as Anna Henrietta learned the vampire had not only escaped, but had also threatened the life of her sister, she flew into a rage that precluded all discussion. She presented matters very clearly: Geralt was to complete his contract and bring her Dettlaff's head on a silver platter. :If Syanna survived and Geralt convinced her to forgive her sister: :: Luckily, the duchess' wrath burned with an intense but short-lasting heat. When Geralt managed to stop Dettlaff, Her Grace forgot all about his previous missteps and even awarded the witcher the Order of Vitis Vinifera, Toussaint's highest honor. :If Syanna survived but Geralt failed to get her to forgive her sister: :: The same compassion and loyalty which earned her the love of her subjects proved Anna Henrietta's doom, leading to her murder at the hands of her own sister. Ever since that tragic day, Toussaint has celebrated an annual Week of Memory. For these seven days, the duchy enters into mourning: music stops, lights are shuttered and people hang dark curtain in their homes. They say all those who were fond of the duchess do likewise, even those who live far away, in the North... :If Syanna was killed: ::Luckily, the duchess' wrath burned with an intense but short-lasting heat. When Geralt managed to stop Dettlaff, Her Grace forgot all about his previous missteps and even awarded the witcher the Order of Vitis Vinifera, Toussaint's highest honor. ::It was not hard to predict how Geralt's time in Anna Henrietta's company would end. Eventually, the witcher fall into Her Grace's disfavor with a typical witcherly lack of disgrace. Who could have foreseen handing the duchess' sister over to a vampire would end badly for him? Not Geralt, it seems. Knowing Her Grace's fiery character, he was quite lucky he didn't leave the duchy a head shorter. 'Пов'язані квести' * Бестія з Туссену * Чоловік з Цінтри * Захоплення замку * Ніч довгих пазурів Цікавості * У англійській версії гри «Відьмак 3: Дикий Гін» Анну-Генрієтту озвучувала акторка Міанна Бьорінг. * Одного разу Анна-Генрієтта побувала в Назаїрі. Найбільше її вразила місцева мода, особливо сукні з глибокими вирізами. Примітки Відео Галерея Кров і Вино = Файл:Anna-h07.jpg Файл:Anna Henrietta and her entourage.png Файл:Tw3 Blood Run Anna.png Файл:anna-h01.jpg Файл:anna-h02.jpg Файл:anna-h03.jpg Файл:anna-h04.jpg Файл:anna-henrietta-and-dandelion.jpg Файл:anna-henrietta-mourning.jpg Файл:the-dead-sisters.jpg |-| Арти = Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт).jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні NastyaKulakovskaya Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)2.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні NastyaKulakovskaya Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)4.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні NastyaKulakovskaya Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)3.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні Veshtiz Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)5.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні Anastasia Kulakovskaya Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)6.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні Captain--De-Lorenzo Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)10.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні kupieckorzenny Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)7.png|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні T-T-F Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)9.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні Ichuarraquax Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(арт)8.jpg|Анна-Генрієтта, арт у виконанні Sylthuria |-| Інше = Файл:Княжа_родина_Туссену.jpg|Вся княжа родина Туссену Файл:Анна-Генрієтта_(рендер).jpg|Спільний рендер Анни-Генрієтти з Регісом та Ґеральтом Файл:Tw3 Anna Henrietta concept art by Dybowski.jpg|Ранній концепт-арт доповнення «Кров і Вино» ar:آنا هنرييتا cs:Anna Henrietta de:Anna Henrietta en:Anna Henrietta es:Anna Henrietta fr:Anna Henrietta it:anna Henrietta pl:Anna Henrietta pt-br:Anna Henrietta ru:Анна Генриетта Категорія:Персонажі (Відьмак 3) Категорія:Жінки Категорія:Літературні персонажі Категорія:Персонажі (Кров і Вино) Категорія:Жінки (Відьмак 3) Категорія:Кров і Вино Категорія:Жінки (Кров і Вино) Категорія:Княгині Категорія:Незакінчені статті